


Never Dared Dream

by SamuelJames



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun shares his coming out experience with Zach after watching some of the <a href="http://www.itgetsbetter.org/video/">It Gets Better</a> videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Dared Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Never Dared Dream  
> Pairing: Zach/Shaun  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Shaun shares his coming out experience with Zach after watching some of the It Gets Better videos.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was TV Tropes I used the _Coming Out Story_ trope for this fic.  
>  Warnings: Homophobic slur quoted by Shaun and discussion of suicide.  
> Disclaimer: Shelter is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Hey, Shaun, you okay?"

"Yeah. Love you, Zach."

Zach smiles. "Love you too."

Shaun gestures at his laptop screen. "I've been watching some It Gets Better videos. A few got to me. I think of these guys who felt so bad that they killed themselves and it's sickening. These videos were made to help people who are struggling and some of the comments are so hateful. I don't know why homophobic assholes look for videos just to make vile comments."

Zach looks at some of the comments over Shaun's shoulder. He only reads a few and sees why his boyfriend is so angry. "I'm not sure I could have handled reading that when I was younger."

"Me either, Zach. I didn't have the easiest time in school."

"I never knew."

"Well you guys were a bit behind me."

They go and sit on the couch and Shaun is quiet for a moment.

"Sorry, got caught up in a bad memory. Like I said Gabe didn't see what school was like for me but one Saturday I said no to surfing. I had this huge bruise on my back and I knew he'd ask questions. He got mad at me, thought that I thought I was too cool to hang out with my little brother. It was warm that night so I took off my t-shirt. I planned to put it back on in the morning but my mom sent Gabe to call me for breakfast and he noticed it. I pretended I'd been in a fight."

Shaun turns to face Zach. "I guess Gabe didn't believe me. He waited for me after school the next Monday and saw John Tyler punching me, not for the first time. That's when I came out to Gabe. John was my first kiss. He told me he was scared about having feelings for me and worried about being gay. I was going through the same thing and really liked him. John kissed me but when I kissed back he hit me, told me he now had proof I was queer and he'd tell everyone."

"God, Shaun, that's awful. I'm so sorry."

"It's better now. I just wish I could tell fifteen year old me that the beatings will stop, that I'll find an amazing man who loves me and that my family will accept me. I made Gabe swear to keep my secret, probably the only time he's kept his mouth shut. When I was seventeen I told my mom and Alan. I was petrified but they were great. School was awful though. There were times when I thought life wasn't worth living but luckily I never acted on it."

Zach hugs Shaun. He knows his own experience was easy by comparison. "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I know. At the time I dreaded school every day but now I couldn't be any happier. There's a link for donations. Maybe we could give something."

"Sure, Shaun. I'll bet every little helps."


End file.
